


Rainy Days Suck

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Distractions, F/M, Oral Sex, Rainy Days, Sexual Content, Slurs, Tickling, to refer to a sex organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: It's a rainy day. Rapunzel is sad. Eugene distracts her.





	Rainy Days Suck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guileless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535057) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 



> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Post movie: A rainy day gets Rapunzel depressed, so Eugene helps cheer her up with a game of crown keep-away, a little tickle torture, lots of sex and even more cuddling."
> 
> When I posted it, I had cited a comment from the deviantart user PoetLaurie who commented on this artwork: [Vanquishing All Evil... by rain1940](https://rain1940.deviantart.com/art/Vanquishing-All-Evil-314539509): "I forgot. Or I just noticed, cause I meant the thing about staring... but in looking at their facial expressions (well, what you can see of Buzz's)...it is like I am surrounded by silence broken only by their breathing. Jessie's breathing is hitched and stuttering; while Buzz is inhaling deeply, so as to breathe her in, so he can sense her with as many of his senses as possible. If that makes sense." This had been on my mind when I was working on the fic.
> 
> I also am noting "Guileless" by afterandalasia. This had been on my mind, as I had read it on the day that I had posted this.

Upon waking up at her usual time of seven in the morning, Rapunzel discovered it was raining. Not pouring down or anything, but a steady fall of rain that made it undesirable to go outside.

What a bummer. 

To add to this bummer was the fact that she had been planning to go out in the Kingdom and enjoy the weather and sights and her freedom, as she had no official Princess duties to attend to on this day, but now she couldn’t.

It meant she was stuck inside. 

And after spending roughly eighteen years in a tower, she had no interest in doing that. 

Sigh. 

Around ten in the morning, after seeing Rapunzel do nothing but stare forlornly out her bedroom window at the dreary and wet weather, and hearing her make little sad sighs for about three hours (including while they had breakfast with her parents), Eugene decided something needed to be done to put a smile on her face and to keep her from thinking about her inability to go outside. She needed a distraction. 

So, the first thing he decided to do was to start a game of crown keep-away, which was a game that had persisted since she began to wear a crown regularly (sometime in that first week of her being back with her parents). That would distract her. It was basically like hide-and-seek except slightly different and it was always fun to try and get a rise out of her, by stealing her crown. 

Eugene snuck into her bedroom, carefully walking so that she would not notice him as she sat by her window staring sadly at the rain that was falling steadily. He walked behind her, picked the crown carefully off her head, and then walked away, walking backwards out of the bedroom, the crown behind his back.

Her frog, Pascal, turned around on his spot on her shoulder and caught his eye, giving him a dirty look. 

Eugene merely shrugged at the chameleon and continued to walk out of the room. He then continued to walk nonchalantly down the hallway, carrying the crown in his hands.

He had been walking for a couple of moments when he heard “Eugene!” from behind him. 

He smiled, knowing what would be a few feet behind him. Rapunzel would be standing with her hands on her waist or even with her arms crossed, with the frog on her shoulder, looking at him expectantly to hand her crown back to him. The frog would be giving him a dirty look too. 

He turned around after a moment, holding the crown in plain view. 

“Can I have my crown back?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Come over here and I’ll let you have it,” Eugene replied, a sly grin on his face.

“Eugene,” she said, with a sigh.

But she did walk towards him and when she did that he started walking backwards, not allowing her to get closer to him. 

She let out a sigh, and he chuckled, and he stopped, allowing her to walk up to him, standing close to him, about a foot away from him, his right arm raised, her crown in his hand.

“You want it?” Eugene asked.

“Yes, please,” Rapunzel replied.

“Give me a kiss, then,” Eugene said. 

She smiled at him briefly before closing the distance between them, stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss, their lips meeting briefly, their noses touching briefly as well, her kiss both expressing her affection for him and telling him that she meant business. 

“Can I have my crown back now?” Rapunzel asked.

“Nope!” Eugene said.

And with that he ran off, her crown still in his hands.

“Eugene!” she exclaimed. It was meant to sound like a chide, but with there was a touch of laughter in her voice that made it sound like she was amused and enjoying the game.

Plus, she ended up chasing him through the hallways. 

Occasionally she lost track of him only for him to pop out from behind a tapestry or a statue or something else and surprise her. 

That also led to Rapunzel exclaiming “Eugene!” in that not-chiding-but-amused tone of voice. 

At twelve-thirty in the afternoon, they called a truce: Rapunzel got her crown back and Eugene left it on her head while they had lunch with her parents, still breathless and amused from the last two and a half hours of the two running around the castle trying to keep the crown away from Rapunzel. 

It was still raining, too.

At ten after one in the afternoon, lunch was finished, and they were now heading back towards her bedroom, Rapunzel leading the way.

But Rapunzel stopped a few feet in front of a large windowed door that clearly showed the steadily falling rain. 

He did not have to see her face to know that the look on her face was a sad face.

Okay. 

Eugene approached her slowly, putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

“Hey,” he whispered in her ear, sounding husky. 

She expected him to suggest something dirty, something like going to have afternoon sex in her bedroom. 

Instead that was not what happened.

“Truce over!” he shouted loudly. 

And her crown was no longer on her head, and Eugene was running down the hallway towards her bedroom. And she was chasing him, a little slowed down from lunch. 

Well, he was also running a little slow too, presumably for the same reason.

A few feet from her bedroom, he stopped and turned around, facing her.

“Truce!” he proposed. 

He handed her the crown.

“Thank you,” Rapunzel said. She held her crown in her hands instead of setting it back on her head. 

“I’m a little tired from lunch: it was a lot of good food; wanna go take a nap and cuddle?” Eugene said, lowering his voice towards the end of the sentence. 

Rapunzel smiled brightly at him, slightly amused that he lowered his voice. 

Heaven forbid someone find out that the guy formerly known as Flynn Rider found out that Eugene liked to cuddle. 

“That sounds good,” Rapunzel said. 

Once they got into her bedroom, Rapunzel set her crown down on the mannequin head on her dresser, and joined Eugene in the bed. He had already taken his shoes off and was lying with his hands behind his head on her bed. 

She lay on her side, lying close to him, and her arm draped over his waist. 

Once she appeared to have gotten in a comfortable position, he brought his arms down and wrapped them around her body, so that he was holding onto her.

Arms around each other, bodies close to each other, her head underneath his chin, they were cuddling together, the sound of the rain being part of the ambience of their setting than something to stare at sadly. Rapunzel let out a tiny yawn, and Eugene muttered sleepily, “If you yawn, I’m gonna yawn…” 

And before they knew it, they were asleep. 

At three in the afternoon, they woke up from their nap, feeling rested.

It was still raining. 

“Good afternoon, Eugene,” Rapunzel muttered.

“Mmm,” Eugene muttered. He kissed her nose and her forehead. “You sleep well? I feel great. Like I could run all through the castle again.”

Rapunzel giggled.

“Yes, I slept great,” Rapunzel replied. Rapunzel set her gaze toward her window. “It’s still raining,” she added dejectedly.

Eugene pulled her into a cuddle, placing his hands on her waist, facing her, their two bodies, touching more.

“Ignore it. Pay attention to me,” Eugene replied.

He kissed her forehead at the same time that his hands started their own little distraction, making Rapunzel squeal in surprise and then begin to laugh and giggle in earnest as Eugene tickled her sides, in particular, her waist, all the way up to her underarms.

“Eee! Eugene!” Rapunzel exclaimed.

“Tickle, tickle, tickle!” Eugene said, as he tickled her.

Rapunzel squealed. 

Eugene chuckled before letting up, allowing Rapunzel a breather.

It was quite enjoyable to hear her excited breaths and feel her chest rising and falling as a result as he lay close to her, cuddling again.

“Mmm,” Eugene said.

When she calmed down again, he kissed her forehead. He then kissed her again, this time on her mouth. And they kissed for a long time, their lips pressed against each other. 

“You know…” Eugene began, when they pulled away afterwards. “We’ve been stuck inside all day, haven’t we?”

“Yes,” Rapunzel replied. Her reply was both confirmatory for his question and a sad response to the fact that yes, they have been stuck inside all day because of that rain.

“And somehow, we haven’t had sex yet…” Eugene said. “What’s up with that?” 

“Aside from the fact that we’ve been playing ‘Crown Keep-Away’ and post-lunch napping?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Good point, honey,” Eugene replied. “It could serve as a nice distraction…” 

“Oooh!” Rapunzel exclaimed.

He gave her a soft peck on the lips, before gently touching her stomach, his hands gently going down the fabric moving from close to her body to flowing skirt.

“Here,” Rapunzel said. Rapunzel got up from the bed long enough to remove the lower half of her garment. “There.” 

Rapunzel then got back down on the bed, laying on her back, her legs partly opened, smiling widely.

“I’m waiting, Eugene,” Rapunzel said, in a singsong voice.

Eugene chuckled and then moved so that he was lying on his side and leaned forward to kiss Rapunzel, and place a hand on the part of her stomach that was now bare and as he kissed her softly and passionately, his fingers danced across her stomach and she had to pull away from the kiss so that she could giggle. 

“No more tickling?” Eugene asked softly. He kissed her cheek and his hand gently glided downwards and downwards. He then whispered, “How about licking?” the air from his mouth touching her face.

She froze from the surprise briefly, before she said, “I do like licking…” in that same intonation that she had once said that she liked ducklings. 

“Yay!” Eugene said, enthusiastically. 

And it would keep her distracted and happy in spite of the rain. 

She watched as Eugene slowly went downwards her body, kissing her lips, her chin, her neck… making her murmur and look at Eugene in the eyes, which were smiling back at her in that Eugene sort of way. Moving on to kissing her chest, her breasts, her stomach… and then lower and lower… with Rapunzel emitting a little bit more sound each time.

He looked up from his kissing, as he reached her cunt, to see that she was not paying attention to this. She was looking forlornly at the window.

This would not do.

He wished he had closed the drapes so she couldn’t look outside, but he was busy with giving her body some love so he decided to distract her in this way instead.

He patted her thighs gently and then said, “Rapunzel,” to get her attention, before he kissed her clitoris with his lips.

And then started to lick it. 

He kept his eyes on her face and watched as not only did it stop her from looking at the rain, it brought her attention to him as he licked her. 

If having sex with her for the rest of the day (barring the time eating dinner, which was a handful of hours away) was the only thing that would keep her from being sad over the rain… then Eugene Fitzherbert would do that.


End file.
